Bubbles' Doubles
" " is the eighth episode of the first season of Popples. It first premiered on October 30, 2015 on Netflix and on July 4, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix and Discovery Family Bubbles finds a way to be in two places at once, but her double makes trouble. Official YouTube episode clip Bubbles overextends herself, promising to be in two places at the same time, so she uses one of Lulu's cloning inventions to make a double of herself. But the double is half as smart and uses the invention to make even more (and progressively DIMMER) doubles until the town is overrun with too many Bubbles and not enough sense!File:Popples - Episode Clip - Bubbles' Doubles Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Bubbles ** Bubbles' clones (antagonists) * Lulu Minor characters * Sunny * Yikes * Izzy * Coach Loudly * Margaret Shush (background) * Penny Popplar (background) * Polly Popplar (background) * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Squeaky Pop (mentioned) Songs * Silent Betty's song Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "Bubbles voit double", meaning "Bubbles see double". * In the US, both this episode and its sister episode "Win a Free Treehouse!" are the only ones to air on the day of a national holiday – Independence Day (or commonly known as "The 4th of July"). * This episode revealed that Izzy's good at writing plays. * On Netflix, the episode title is "Bubbles Double's". * The things Bubbles and her clones did are the following: ** Rehearse for Izzy's play (the original Bubbles) ** Volunteer to be a scorekeeper for Sunny's Popple-ball tournament game (the first clone) ** Get tickets for Squeaky Pop's concert (both the original Bubbles and her first clone) ** Show up for the practice of Izzy's play for the second time (the second clone) ** Keeping score for Sunny's Popple-ball game for the second time (the third clone) ** Paint Coach Loudly's fence (the fourth clone, though she ended up paint Miss Shush's lawn instead) ** Mow Miss Shush's lawn (the fifth clone, though she ended up mow Coach Loudly's fence instead) * Bubbles mentioned that she uses the best organic shampoo whenever she showers her fur. * Each of the Bubbles clones' flower brooch has a different color petals. The clones would have either the blue, green, orange, purple, or yellow flower petals. * In this episode, Bubbles and one of her clones get tickets for the Squeaky Pop concert. The concert would later happen in "Fallen Pop Idol". * Sunny mentioned that she's good at reading people's lips. * Throughout the episode, the original Bubbles and her first clone would bond over how much they have in common despite being her clone. Also, another running gag is that Bubbles would mispronounce Lulu's Poppelgänger. * Izzy and Sunny mentioned the word "cuckoo-crazy" which is a reference to "Smart House Arrest". * One of Bubbles' clones breaks the fourth wall by leaning towards the camera while blowing the party horn. Errors * Bubbles' third clone is seen playing the party horn when she's at Izzy's play despite it's actually the fifth clone who use it after Bubbles clones herself. * When Lulu, Yikes, and Izzy all roll toward the Bubbles clone who's holding the Poppelgänger, the clone's flower brooch has white petals instead of green. * During the scene after Sunny commented to Izzy that Bubbles have gone "cuckoo-crazy", Lulu is standing behind them despite she's supposed to be off-screen when Sunny and Izzy notice her after she said, "Wait, guys". And not only that, the Lulu who stands behind Sunny and Izzy doesn't even move her mouth. * In one scene when Sunny rolls herself into a ball at her game, her ears are missing. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes